el San Valetín perfecto
by ladyflorenceari
Summary: 14 de febrero no le gusta a Bella ya que su ex novio la termino ese mismo día hace dos años que pasara cuando llegue alguien perfecto para ella? primer oneshot


_**BellaPov**_

_**El dia mas odiado llego, es el dia donde todos están felices y mas enamorados que nunca, también es el dia que hace dos años Jacob Black termino conmigo no podía haber esperado otro dia no es el dia en el que podía celebrar con mi amigos todavía recuerdo sus palabras y ese dia…**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Estaba en la entrada de la cafetería donde me quede de ver con mi novio Jacob Black cuando entre todavía el no llegaba así que me sente en una mesa esperándolo me le quede viendo al regalo que le traje ya que hoy es 14 de febrero aquí se empezó a llenar y Jake no llegaba fue cuando lo vi entrar le dedique una sonrisa y el me la devolvió pero con tristeza llego a la masa cuando me acerque para darle un beso en los labios como siempre pero el me lo dio en la mejilla ok esto ya se estaba poniendo raro…**_

_**-que te pasa amor?-le pregunte con ternura **_

_**-Bella tengo que hablar contigo-me dijo serio**_

_**-te escucho-le dije ahora mas seria**_

_**-tu sabes que te quiero y que me la pase hartándote para que fueras mi novia pero ahora ya no siento lo mismo te quiero y te llegue a amar pero conocí a alguien y así ya no puedo estar contigo-termino de decirme **_

_**-estas terminando conmigo en 14 de febrero? Pero a ti que te pasa no pudiste haber esperado otro maldito dia?-le grite y todos se nos quedaron viendo**_

_**-baja el volumen Bella por favor y si porque no podía seguir así fingiendo que te quiero cuando no es así-me dijo tranquilo**_

_**-no me pidas que me calme llevamos dos años juntos desde cuando me estas engañando-le dije **_

_**-la conoci hace un mes pero nunca te engañe solo le empeze a hablar y ayer paso todo lo que no quería que pasara con ella antes de hablar contigo-me dijo **_

_**-te acostaste con ella?-le grite otra vez**_

_**-no Bella yo nunca haría eso y tu lo sabes aunque estes enojada-me dijo demasiado tranquilo **_

_**-vete a la mierda Jacob Black-le grite muy fuerte y esta vez todos se nos quedaron viendo **_

_**Me Sali de la cafetería con todo y el regalo que cuando lo vi me dio aun mas coraje me gaste todo mi dinero en ese maldito collar tallado de madera lo tire en el primer bote de basura que vi me subi a mi vieja camioneta que casualmente la arreglo el llegue a mi casa subi las escaleras muy rápido para que Charlie no me viera en este estado y me puse a llorar **_

_**Fin del flashback**_

_**Desde ese dia empeze a odiar los 14 de febrero aunque ya se me fue el coraje contra Jacob en su momento hize que Charlie vendiera mi camioneta y me comprara otro coche y pues Sali ganando me compraron un mini Cooper ahora estaba caminando sola en las calles del pueblo solo había unas cuantas personas ya que todos estaban en la cafetería como estaba tan centrada en mis pensamientos me tropeze con algo ,esperaba el golpe pero nunca llego fue cuando abri los ojos y me encontré con uno lindos pero preocupados y tristes ojos esmeraldas fue cuando me separe de el ya que me tenia abrazada fue cuando lo vi todo estaba mas guapo de lo que pensé tenia el pelo de color cobre alto y esos ojos que tanto me encantaron estaba tan embobada que me puse nerviosa cuando me pregunto…**_

_**-estas bien-dijo preocupado **_

_**EdwardPov **_

_**14 de febrero no es una fecha que a mi me guste menos ahora cuando me vengo enterando que mi novia bueno ex novia es una zorra y que se acosto con todo el instituto ahora voy camino a su casa cuando me la encontré besando a otro en la puerta fue cuando le grite…**_

_**-Tayna!-le grite enojado ella voltio asustada le dijo al otro que se fuera y luego me abrazo y me dijo **_

_**-eddie eso no fue nada el me beso a la fuerza-me dijo asustada**_

_**-a la fuerza? Yo vi lengua Tayna a mi no me haces idiota ya me entere que eres una zorra que te acuestas con todos solo vengo a decirte que ya no quiero nada contigo-le dije ahora un poco mas tranquilo**_

_**-a mi nadie me termina Edward Cullen nadie!-me grito **_

_**-veme ya no quiero nada contigo Tayna Denali-le dije y así tome el camino para regresar a mi casa ahora me arrepentía de no haber ido en coche es muy largo el camino ahora que lo pienso no hay razón por la cual estar enojado con Tayna el me dio popularidad mientras iba por el pueblo me di cuenta de que había muy poca gente ya que de seguro casi todos estaban en la cafetería cuando vi a un ángel de cabellos castaños que iba caminando pero muy pensativa que no se dio cuenta que había una piedra y se tropezó pero corri para agarrarla cuando estaba a salvo en mis brazos su olor me inundo y era mucho mas guapa de frente es palida y su piel se ve tan delicada fue cuando abrió los ojos que me di cuenta que me enamore de ella creo que se llama Isabella Swan va en mi instituto nunca me pareció hermosa creo que era porque nunca me le acerque como ahora tiene los ojos color chocolate se veía triste pero me acorde que se había tropezado**_

_**-estas bien- le pregunte con la preocupación sonando demasiado fuerte **_

_**-que? Ah si estoy bien forks no es para torpes como yo-me dijo **_

_**-tu eres Isabella Swan verdad?-le pregunte solo para saber si era ella **_

_**-solo Bella y tu eres?-me pregunto no sabia quien era yo? Pero si soy popular eso sonó muy fresa **_

_**-Edward Cullen voy contigo al mismo instituto-le dije**_

_**-mucho gusto Edward y nunca te había visto así que perdóname si no te reconocí he estado muy ocupada con todo esto de la universidad ya sabes-siempre veía que estaba en la biblioteca así que por eso casi no conoce a nadie **_

_**-si es el ultimo semestre-le dije **_

_**-dejemos hablar de la escuela vengo de estudiar así que no mas escuela por favor-me dedico una sonrisa pero que hermosa sonrisa creo que me enamorado **_

_**BellaPov **_

_**Sonreí? Hace mucho que no lo hago bueno si sonrio pero no con tanta alegría como ahorita que me esta haciendo Edward?**_

_**-entonces de que quieres que hablemos?-me pregunto curioso se ve tan guapo con esa expresión **_

_**-en este momento me tengo que ir solo Sali para distraerme tengo que hacerle la cena a mi padre muchas gracias por no dejarme tropezar Edward te veo luego si me quieres hablar en el instituto siempre estoy en la biblioteca-comenze a caminar hacia mi casa **_

_**-espera es San Valentín como vas a estar sola ve a tomar un café conmigo-me gire vamos a ir a la cafetería donde no había ido en dos años pero no quiero ser grosera **_

_**-ok pero después me voy a mi casa-le dije **_

_**-gracias por querer tomarte un café conmigo-me dedico una sonrisa torcida que casi me deja sin aire **_

_**-de nada es bueno salir con alguien tanto estudio me hace mal hace semanas que no salgo con mis amigos ya ni me llaman para salir-le dije con nostalgia ahí fue cuando llegamos a la cafetería que estaba un poco llena entramos y me percate de unas cuantas miradas fue cuando me di cuenta**_

_**-eres popular verdad Edward?-le pregunto con calma **_

_**-eh? Porque lo dices-me dijo nervioso**_

_**-no es que sea guapa ni tengo changos en la cara pero ve como me miran?-le dije se echo a reir**_

_**-como te miran?-pregunto**_

_**-como si quisieran matarme eso casi no se hace si no eres popular porque no lo dijiste antes?-le reproche **_

_**-para que querrías saberlo?-me pregunto**_

_**-para saber que es lo que estoy haciendo y que me podría ocasionar el estar contigo?-en ese momento nos sentamos llego la mesera y nos dijo que que queríamos yo pedi un capuccinoo y el igual mientras esperábamos el me dijo**_

_**-no te van a hacer nada-me dijo tranquilo**_

_**-tu que sabes?-le reproche **_

_**-porque de ahora en adelante voy a estar contigo-me dijo **_

_**-que? Dejame decirte Edward que no soy una compañía muy entretenida así que no pierdas el tiempo conmigo-le dije**_

_**-que va estoy bien contigo me siento a gusto así que te guste o no voy a estar contigo-me sonrio y wow eso me acabo **_

_**-si te aburres te vas ok?-le pregunte **_

_**-lo que diga la señorita Swan-se rio y me uni con el. Empezamos a platicar de lo que nos gustaba y descubrimos que tenemos los mismos gusto ya seas de libros o de música nos pasamos dos horas platicando y riendo cuando me di cuenta que era demasiado tarde **_

_**-ahora si me tengo que ir adiós Edward-le dije agarre mi chamarra y Sali **_

_**EdwardPov **_

_**Solo me dijo que se tenia que ir agarro su chamarra y se fue ahí fue cuando Sali dejando un billete pagando los cafes y Sali a buscarla fue cuando la vi corriendo en la misma dirección de donde se había tropezado la alcanze **_

_**-porque te fuiste nada mas así?-le pregunte agitado **_

_**-esque nos la pasamos hablando dos horas y no le hecho de cenar a mi padre lo siento por dejarte así-se disculpo **_

_**-te acompaño a tu casa es muy tarde y no quiero que te pase nada- le avise ella se me quedo viendo con un brillo en los ojos que la hizo verse mas hermosa **_

_**-gracias pero no es necesario-me dijo **_

_**-pero quiero hacerlo así que dejar de rezongar-le dije**_

_**-como diga señor Cullen-solto una risa y eso fue lo que me hizo decidir le iba a decir que si quería ser mi novia se que apenas nos conocimos pero quien se puede resistir a esa belleza camine junto a ella que también estaba pensativa hasta que llegamos a una casa de dos pisos chica pero que se veía acogedora fue cuando se voltio vi una emoción en sus ojos y le dije**_

_**-Bella se que es muy pronto mas bien demasiado pronto pero me enamore de ti desde que te vi en el pueblo caminando sola eres lo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida quieres ser mi novia?-le pregunte nervioso ella en cambio se quedo callada asi que ella no sentía lo mismo**_

_**-siento mu….-me callo con un beso cargado de ternura y amor cuando me respondió**_

_**-claro que quiero ser tu novia Edward Cullen me quede callada porque yo te iba a decir lo mismo no porque no sintiera lo mismo yo también me enamore de ti después de que me salvaste de haber tropezado y sabes? Agradezco por haberme tropezado así te conocí y me enamore-termino y la bese una vez mas **_

_**Así me convencí de que este era..**_

_**EdwardPov y BellaPov **_

_**El San Valentín perfecto **_


End file.
